The Boy Who Cried
by cuddlebug1004
Summary: Draco sleeps through dinner. What will he find when he goes to the kitchen late at night? HP/DM


It was after hours, but Draco had to go to the kitchen to get himself some food. He'd taken a nap after classes to sleep off his headache and none of his "friends" woke him up for dinner.

So Draco tickled the pear and went into the kitchen. All the house elves were asleep for the night so he'd have to find the food himself. He found some nice looking custard and a bit of fruit to munch on and was just starting to eat when he heard a noise in the adjoining room.

He went over to the doorway to investigate the noise and was shocked by what he saw. Harry Potter was sitting in the middle of the floor, facing away from Draco, knees pulled up to his chest, arms wrapped around his legs, crying. His whole body shook with violent sobs as he cried uncontrolably into his knees.

Draco felt a pang of sympathy for the boy. Besides having a dark wizard out to get him, his friendship with the Weasley git and the mudblood had been visibly strained of late. He'd been forced to see people he cared for die for his sake. And to top it all of, many of his male friends were no longer talking to him because he'd recently come out as gay.

As much as he really wanted to go in and comfort the brunette, Draco knew he couldn't. Harry would probably hex his skin off if he knew he'd seen this. Quietly the blonde sneaked back down to the dungeons for bed, finding he no longer had an appetite.

For two long weeks Draco slipped off to the kitchens every night. Not for food, but to watch Harry cry. Every night he tried to get up the courage to go in and comfort the hurt boy, but he never could. During the day Draco kept an eye on Harry, making sure that if any of his house-mates decided to mess with Harry he'd be able to intervene.

One night when Draco peeked in to see Harry, he found that Harry was facing him now, cross-legged on the floor. He looked straight up at Draco with a steely glare in his eyes.

"I know you've been watching me Malfoy. The question is, how long?" Harry said.

"A couple of weeks," Draco answered.

"I'm surprised you've gone so long without telling the whole school,"

"How could I? You looked so helpless, so lonely," Draco whispered, kneeling in front of his classmate.

"If you thought I looked lonely, why didn't you come in and keep you company?"

"I didn't think you'd want my company. I figured you'd want your friends," Draco replied. Harry snorted, an almost disgusted look on his face.

"Some friends. They're half the reason I'm down here night after night! Hermione is always asking me if I'm alright. No, I'm not bloody alright! My life has been decided for me, half the girls in the school are mad at me for being gay, the other half don't seem to realize that means I won't date them, the guys in the school think it's gross, my roommates are uncomfortable being around me, and the only other gay guys at the school are unattractive and uninteresting," Harry ranted angrily.

"Excuse me! I am very attractive and very interesting!" Draco declared.

"Huh. Be that as it may, I had no idea you were gay. And even if I did, I wouldn't have approached you seeing as you hate my guts,"

"I don't," Draco whispered. "Not anymore,:

"What?" Harry asked. "I'm sure I must've heard you wrong. Did you, Draco Malfoy, just say that you don't hate me?!" Harry laughed. This was the first time in weeks Draco had seen Harry smile. He liked it.

"Harry... I don't just just not hate you. I think I'm falling for you," Draco whispered very seriously, looking straight into Harry's shocking green eyes. Harry considered him for a moment before kneeling up, his knees touching Draco's.

"I think that presents us with a rather interesting dilemma, Draco," he whispered, leaning forward.

"It does?" Draco blinked.

"Yes, it does. Because you see, Draco, I believe I may be falling for you as well," Harry said, pressing his lips to the other boy's. Draco leaned into the kiss, pushing Harry onto his back and climbing on top of him.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and pulled him close, parting his lips to allow Draco's tongue inside his mouth. They lay there for what seemed like hours kissing, holding each other tight until they were completely exhausted. Only when they were completely out of breath and their lips were bruised to the point of numbness did Draco slide off to the side, laying his head down on Harry's shoulder, keeping their arms wrapped around each other.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Does this mean we're dating?"

"I think so,"

"Are you going to tell people about us?"

"Not if you don't want me to. But I would like to,"

"I don't mind. On one condition,"

"Anything,"

"Hold my hand in the hall?"

Harry laughed and kissed the top of Draco's head.

"Of course. I have a favor to ask of you as well,"

"What is it?"

"Kiss me again?"

Draco grinned and kissed Harry again, much more gently this time. Harry sighed, a smile playing at his lips.

"We should be going back to our dorms," Draco frowned.

"Why? We don't have any classes tomorrow. Let's just sleep here,"

"Good night then, Harry,"

"Good night, Draco,"


End file.
